Mt Pyre
by BlueberryFanfics
Summary: Mt. Pyre is home to many different Pokemon, Including a Vulpix, a shiny Shuppet, an Elgyem, a Growlithe, and a Duskull.
1. Chapter 1

It was another cold winter night on Mt. Pyre, Duskull, Elgyem, and Growlithe were all sleeping comfortable in the tall grass. Vulpix was admiring a fire she had started earlier. Shuppet rolled around in his makeshift bed trying to find a comfortable position.

Shuppet groaned. "Vulpix I can't sleep."

"That's not my problem." The fox replied not looking away from the fire.

"Can we at least have a conversation? I'm bored!"

Vulpix shook her head and sighed. "Fine."

"So why are you awake?" He looked up at the moon before continuing. "It's like three in the morning."

"Three fifteen am, I know."

"So aren't you tired?"

"I don't need sleep." The fox Pokemon stated plainly.

"You're not a robot, you need sleep!"

"Why sleep when there are more important things to do."

"Yes because staring at a fire is so important, and will definitely benefit us all in the long-run." Shuppet replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm glad you agree."

He sighed. "You know I was being sarcastic right?"

"Yes, I know"

"You're annoying."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" She asked finally looking away from the flames.

"Ugh, whatever." It was silent for a moment while Shuppet thought of what to say next. "Uhh, what's your favorite color?"

"Favorite... Color!" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah you know, the color you like more than the rest."

She looked around trying to decide which color was the nicest. After a while her gaze finally landed on her tails.

"What color are my tails?" She asked.

"Orange." He said

"Yes, that's the name." She said before looking back at her fire.

"Wait, do you even know the colors?" He asked, looking at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

"Of course I know the colors, I just don't know the names."

"How have you lived your entire life without knowing the names? Didn't you have someone to teach you? I mean come on it's basic knowledge."

"No, I've never had someone to teach me the names of the colors, it's doesn't matter there are a lot more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like staying alive." Vulpix sighed. "Just go to sleep I don't want to talk anymore." She said looking back at the fire.

"Oh, ok." Shuppet said wrapping himself in fuzzy dark purple. "Night."

Vulpix hesitated for a second, before replying. "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning. Winter was almost over, and spring was quickly approaching. Shuppet had just woken up from a very peaceful sleep. He looked over to his left to find something very peculiar. Vulpix was laying down on her rock, head resting on her paws, eyes closed. Her six tails were wrapped around her body.

Shuppet floated up closer to her to make she was still breathing. He was about a foot when he heard quiet snores coming from the little fox.

He smiled.

"Oh my god, she's so cute when she sleeps." Elgyem squealed.

Shuppet glared at the psychic Pokemon, as Vulpix started to stir.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to wake her up." He hissed.

"Oh, sorry." She mumble before floating away.

Shuppet sighed in relief as Vulpix relaxed and continued to sleep.

He smiled and sat at the bottom of the rock, to make sure Vulpix got as much sleep as possible.

About fifteen minutes later, Growlithe walked up to Shuppet, a look of worry and confusion on his face.

"Uhh, Shuppet?"

"Yeah, what's up man?"

The fire Pokemon sat next to him. "Is she dead, or something?"

"Who?"

"Vulpix."

His eyes went wide before he started laughing. "What? No she's just sleeping."

"She actually needs sleep?"

"Of course she needs sleep. Haven't you seen her sleep before?" He asked.

Growlithe thought for a second, before shaking his head. "Not really, she's always wake listening for trainers."

"Listening for trainers? Why would she do that people rarely come by here."

"I don't know man, she hates them for some reason." He said getting up. "Me and Duskull are going to ask Pelipper to fly us to the forest to get some food, the pile's getting pretty small. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll go next time. I'm going to make sure Vulpix sleeps well."

"I thought you guys weren't friends."

"She says it more than I do, I really don't mind her."

Growlithe nodded before walking away. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

After about ten minutes, a yawn could be heard from atop the rock. Shuppet floated up, and landed on top of the rock.

"Good morning." He greeted cheerfully as the fox started stretching her legs.

"Good morning, I'm going to get some breakfast." She stood up, and jumped off her rock, making her way to the food pile, as Shuppet quietly floated behind her. The pile was in the corner of some walls made up of rocks, with some rocks surrounding it, in an effort to make it harder for trainers to find and steal their food.

Vulpix sat next to the pile and grabbed an apple from the top. "The pile's getting small, we need to gather more food." She stated, before biting into the apple.

"Growlithe and Duskull left to go get some ten minutes ago." He said sitting next to her.

Vulpix nodded as she continued eating. Once she was done she held the apple core in her paws and set it on fire, watching as the flames licked at the fruit until it was nothing more than ash, which quickly blow away in the wind.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, not at all the fire doesn't even touch my fur." She explained, getting up and starting to walk towards her rock with Shuppet following closely behind her.

"Uhh, Vulpix?"

"Yes?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Why are you always awake?"

She sighed. "I'm just making sure no trainers steal our stuff."

"You know trainers rarely come here, right?"

"Yeah I know." She said quietly. "But they still do come occasionally."

"I guess." He said before dropping the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Vulpix was sitting on top of her rock, watching as the white puffy clouds slowly drifted across the sky. she was bored, so very bored, but she had to stay on top of her rock and she had to listen just in case any trainers came by.

"Hey Vulpix!" Elgyem greeted as she floated over to the fox Pokemon.

Vulpix looked over at the physic type."Good morning Elgyem. What do you want?" She asked trying to hide how annoyed she was.

"It our turn to go scavenging for food." She said cheerfully, giving Vulpix a backpack to carry food in.

"I'll go next time."

Elgyem groan. "You said that last time."

"I mean it this time."

Elgyem sighed. "Come on you haven't been scavenging in three months."

"Yeah I know." She muttered. "But if a trainer comes-"

"You know they rarely come to this part of the mountain, it's just going to be a few hours, everything will be fine."

She looked around just to make sure everything was alright before hesitantly nodding her head.

"Great." She smiled. "We leave in ten minutes."

Elgyem was waiting by the entrance to the inside of the mountain. She had been a little over ten now, and she was starting to think her friend wasn't going to show up. She sighed, disappointed that Vulpix would ditch her like this.

She turned around and was about to leave, when she heard someone running up to her.

Vulpix ran up the rock path leading to the inside of the tower. She skidded to a stop in front of the psychic type, taking a minute to catch her breath before apologizing for being so late.

Elgyem nodded. "Don't worry about it, let's go!" She said before walking inside.

Vulpix sighed in relief, before following closely behind her friend.

"Hey Pelipper!" Elgyem shouted making a beeline from the entrance to where the older Pokemon was resting.

"Uhh, yes?" He opened his tired eyes and quickly spotted Elgyem floating towards him. "Oh Elgyem, how can I help you."

"Me and Vulpix would like a ride to the Petalburg woods, we're a goin to scavenge some berries."

Pelipper blinked suddenly aware of Vulpix's presents. "Of course, hope on."

The ride to the forest was long and uneventful. Vulpix kept looking back at the mountain a worried look on her face. "Are they going to be alright?" She muttered mostly to herself.

Elgyem groaned and glared at her friend. "There going to be fine. Stop worrying about it."

She sighed and shook her head before asking: "Hey Pelipper how long until we get there?"

"Not to long, about ten minutes."

The fox Pokemon nodded. "Thank you Pelipper" the older Pokemon smiled as he continued to fly at a constant speed.

They arrived at the entrance to Petalburg woods around noon. "Just tell me when you two are ready to leave, I'm going to take a nap."

Vulpix nodded slightly before turning and heading towards the forest. "See you later!" Elgyem yelled before quickly floating after the fox.

Vulpix stopped in her tracks and quickly whipped around to look at the psychic type. "What!" Elgyem asked.

"Uhh.." Vulpix paused to think for a second before continuing. "You do this a lot right?"

Elgyem nodded. "Yes I usually tag along."

"Good, good..." She pause. "Then you would know where the berries are, correct?"

The psychic Pokemon blink before nodding frantically. "Yes, yes, of course follow me!" She chirped before floating past the fox to lead the way.

They came to a clearing with a few berry bushes. The two Pokemon hurried to stuff as many berries in their bags as possible. "Hey Vulpix is this poisonous?" She asked holding out a berry to the tiny fox.

Vulpix examined it closely before she shook her head and continued picking berries. "Should be fine."

Elgyem nodded and put the berry in her bag before presenting another one. "what about this one?"

Vulpix glared at her friend. "If it's from the same bush as the last one it find." She shook her head and continued collecting berries

Elgyem blink before slowly nodding her head. "Of course, sorry."

The fox nodded and said nothing.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes collecting berries, until Elgyem spoke up: "Hey, we should get going my bag's full." she said standing up from the lush green grass

The fox pokemon nodded. "Lead the way." She said plainly.

Elgyem smiled wide before floating off into the wood with Vulpix not far behind.

"Were you worried about me?" Shuppet asked a sly smile playing on his face.

Vulpix shook her head and glared at the ghost pokemon. "No, of course not. you can take care of yourself. why should I worry about you?" She growled

Shuppet shook his head and smiled. "Hey Elgyem! Was she worried?" He asked the psychic type.

Elgyem grinned and look over at the duo. "Yeah, she was worried sick."

Vulpix groaned and shook her head as Shuppet let out a laugh. "I can't believe it seriously?"

"Whatever I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in two hours." she mutter before climbing on top of her rock and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon hung high in the sky showering the mountain in pale light. Vulpix laid on top of her rock her chin resting on her furry paws, heavy bags could be since under her eyes as she glanced into the dancing flames.

Shuppet approached her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Hey, Vulpix!" he greeted.

Vulpix jump slightly, her head snapped in his direction before sighing slightly. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked quickly before looking back at her fire.

"It's Saturday." He stated.

"Yes, I am aware." She stated, starting to become annoyed with the ghost type.

"I'm going to the market in the morning, do you want to come?" He asked, a wide smile appearing on his real face.

the fox Pokemon closed her eyes, carefully thinking over her decision. she opened her eyes before saying: "Maybe, what are you getting?"

He's smile grow wider as he replied: "I'm going to get poke puffs for everyone."

Vulpix smiled slightly. "I'll go, but only to see Mudkip. Get me an orange one."

Shuppet nodded hurriedly "Of course!"

-

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, coloring the skies in shades of orange and red. Vulpix's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she yawned quietly.

"Good morning!" Shuppet chirped.

Vulpix yelped jumping to her feet she looked around frantically looking for the source of the noise. She growled as her eyes landed on a laughing Shuppet. "Not funny, Shuppet. You really scared me." she jumped off her rocked and landed in front of the ghost type.

Shuppet stopped laughing and looked up at the fox. "I did? Sorry about that." He apologized sincerely.

She sighed closing her eyes tightly. "Whatever. what time is it?"

"Around six."

"Okay, let's go."

Shuppet nodded. "I've already got your bag ready."

Vulpix blinked a few times, before taking dark red bag full of barriers. "Thanks. I guess..." She said awkwardly.

"No problem."

-

Several multi-colored stands inside of a ring of large borders. Vulpix scaled one of the smaller rocks, as Shuppet floated closely behind her. She reached the top and jumped off landing on her feet, and turned around to look at the ghost type. "Let's meet back here in an hour." Shuppet nodded before quickly floating off to a white and pink stand.

Vulpix was about to walk off in the other direction before an excited, high-pitched yell stopped her. "Vulpix!" A small Mudkip ran up to the older fox and hugged her leg.

The fire type chuckled slightly. "Good morning Mudkip. How are you?"

The young water type released her leg from his grip, and smiled up at her. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. Does your mom what any help running her stand?'

Mudkip thought for a second. "She did say she wanted to take a bit of a break."

"Alright, let's go." She said as she started approaching the black and purple stand. "Oh, hello Vulpix!" A middle-aged Meditite greeted. "How are you today.

"I'm good Ms. Meditite, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm a bit tired, would you mind looking after the stand for about half an hour, while i take a nap?"

"Of course I don't mind at all."

"Wonderful thank you so much."

"It's no problem, really." Meditite walked out of the stand and back home to take a short nap.

Vulpix sat behind the counter waiting patiently for customers to arrive. Mudkip sat on the wooden counter watching the sunrise in awe. Vulpix laughed slightly at the excitable child. She quickly snapped her head forward as she heard footsteps approaching the stand. a Flareon walked up the stand holding a small pouch in her mouth. He placed it down before speaking: "Hey, I've heard you have Power Bands here, can i buy one?"

Vulpix nodded her head. "Of course, here you go." she said sliding over a yellow band to the fire type. "That will be fifteen berries.

Flareon picked up the black pouch, and spilled all the berries on the counter. Vulpix scan over the berries quickly; exactly fifteen. Vulpix placed the berries into the jar, and waved goodbye to the eeveelution as he left.

Vulpix and Mudkip were munching on some oran berries as Meditite returned. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Pretty uneventful, we sold two Power Bands, and a Power Bracer, and fifty berries." She told her sliding the jar of berries over to her.

"keep them, dear."

Vulpix shook her head. "No, i couldn't."

"Well dear, how about you come have dinner at our house tonight as thanks for everything you've done for us?"

Vulpix nodded, that would be great Ms. Meditite, thank you so much.

Meditite was about to reply when Shuppet floated up to the stand. "ything i needed Hey Vulpix, I got everything i needed. Let's go."

"I'll come by at eight." she said waving goodbye to the duo.

-

"Alright everybody eat up!" Shuppet announced as he opened his bag, revealing Three green Poke Puffs and two orange ones. the five Pokemon that inhabited the corner of the mountain sat in a circle as Shuppet handed out the threats.

"How much did these cost?" Elgyem asked, before taking the her first bite of the green treat.

"Forty berries each." he said between bits.

Elgyem almost drop her food as her eyes grew wide. "You spent two hundred berries on five Poke Puffs?"

"Yeah."

"That's about half our berries!" She yelled, then turned to the orange fox who was peacefully eating her Poke Puff. "How could you let him spent so much berries?"

"How was i supposed to know?"

The psychic type didn't reply only groaned and finish her treat in silence. Once she was done she sat up and announced: "We're going to Petalburg." She stated looking at Shuppet who had just finished his cake.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one spent two hundred berries on Poke Puffs." She said getting their bags, before dragging a very annoyed looking Shuppet inside the mountain


	5. Chapter 5

Vulpix sat at the foot of her rock around seven in the afternoon, her claws ran through her fur trying to untangle so of the knots. Shuppet and Elgyem had just returned from Petalburg woods with to bags full of berries. Shuppet groaned as he plopped down on his bed, he looked up a few minutes later to see the fox combing her fur.

"What are you doing?" He asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

"What does it look like, i'm combing my hair." She replied bluntly.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'm going to have dinner at Ms. Meditite's house tonight."

"Oh." The ghost type paused for a bit before continuing. "She's the lady that sells the items that boost you attack and defense, right?" The fire type nodded slight. "I remember her, she adopted Mudkip." She nodded again. "So why are you going to dinner?"

"She wants to thank me for helping her out with her stand today."

Shuppet's stared at the fox in stock, mouth slightly agape. "So you help a person you barely know, but you didn't help me when Elgyem dragged me away to go scavenging?"

Vulpix sighed. "I've known them for a while, and you spent two hundred berries not me. I didn't want to help you because it was your fault."

"Well sorry, i wanted to eat something other then oran berries."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you."

The ghost Pokemon perked up slightly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the Poke Puffs, that was really nice of you. " She said a small smile appearing on her face.

Shuppet smiled wide. "No problem."

"Well, I should get going." She said getting to her feet. "See you latter." She muttered before walking off to the other side of the mountain.

Vulpix arrived at Meditite and Mudkip's home at exactly eight. Smiling warmly as the small child ran up and greeted her. "Hello, Vulpix! You look really pretty today."

The fox laughed slightly. "Thank you. You look very nice as well." She said motioning to the white bow tie around his neck.

Mudkip looked down, momentarily forgetting about the fabric around his neck. "Oh yeah, thank you. My mom gave it to me awhile ago."

"Oh Vulpix, you're here!" Meditite greeted the fox happily leading her to a small stone table with three seats around it, the silverware had already been laid out.

"Thank you for having me Ms. Meditite."

"Oh no, It's no problem dear. After everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do." The fighting type smiled kindly. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said before going back to the kitchen to finish the meal.

A few moments later Meditite came in holding a plate in both hands, and one on top of her head. Vulpix stared in awe as she carried the plates. The one on her head was perfectly still the entire time.

She placed the two plates in her hands in front of Vulpix and Mudkip, and the third one in front of the empty seat before sitting down.

"That's amazing how did you learn to do that?" She asked

"Balancing a plate on my head? It took a lot of discipline and time."

Vulpix nodded before picking up a fork in her paws looking down at her plate. on her plate were some mashed potatoes, carrots and a small piece of apple pie. A soft smile apeared on the fox's mussel as she picked up some of the mashed potatoes and eat them.

Once everyone had finished eating, Vulpix picked up her plate intending to wash wall the dirtied dishes. "Oh no dear, dear it's fine i'll do the dishes." Meditite spoke.

Vulpix was about to speak, but was interrupted by a high-pitched voice. "i'll do it!"

The fox blinked, she looked down at the water type who had a look of pure determination on his face. "Alright." the fire type said quietly not wanting to upset the small child. She placed her plate on top of the one he was already hold. He smiled brightly, slowly he walked over the table to pick up his mother's plate, not wanting to drop the ones he was holding.

It only took a few minutes to was the plates, when Mudkip returned he was holding a small cardboard box with a bright red ribbon tied around it. "Huh?" Mudkip smiled and handed Vulpix the box. "A present?" The water type nodded excitedly. "Thank you!" she said before opening the box.

She gasped slightly as she opened the box. inside was a necklace made up by a black string, the ends tied together in a tight bow, dangling from the middle of it was a ruby cut into the shape of a small flame outlined by gold.

Vulpix smiled slightly raping a paw around Mudkip. "Thanks, kid."

"The ruby raises your speed and special attack." The fighting type chimed in. She picked up the necklace and put around the fox's head.

"Thank you." She said a wide smile on her face.


End file.
